Back to the Past
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: After journeying through the eight regions, Ash is ready to reunite with his old colleagues. As he travels from Kanto and back to Alola, he learns of just how much can happen in a few years. Apparently, a lot can happen in a few years, and Ash is about to learn just how far his friends have moved on.
1. Message to Brock

**Ash-** Hey Brock! Wutz up?

 **Brock-** You not using proper grammwr.

*Grammar!

*You are!

*Ugh…

 **Ash-** :P

You didn't answer the question.

 **Brock-** It's fine. We just got in an Eevee. Poor thing is traumatized from it's experiences, and I don't even know what happened!

 **Ash-** Awwwww. Poor Eevee.

 **Brock-** Yeah. Anyway, what are you up to? Any exciting new adventures?

 **Ash-** Not much.

I was thinking that it's been a while since I've seen all of my friends. I thought that maybe I'd come threw the regions.

You still there?

 **Brock-** You used the wrong through.

That sounds like a great idea! Where are you going to start?

 **Ash-** Kanto.

 **Brock-** Great!

 **Ash-** Yeah! I'm excited :)

 **Brock-** That's great, Ash.

 **Ash-** Mm-hmm. I'm excited to see your center!

 **Brock-** I agree. It's been over a year since I started working with Mizuki, you should really have stopped by by now. Plus, I think you and Ailey will really get along!

 **Ash-** Yeah.

Wait.

Who's Ailey?

 **Brock logged off.**

 **Ash-** No wait! It's on the tip of my tounge!

 **Brock logged on.**

 **Brock-** It's tongue.

 **Ash-** And Ailey is…

 **Brock-** Mizuki's daughter. She's out here with some other friends to visit Lillie, who I hope hasn't slipped your mind either. Remember now?

 **Ash-** Oh yeah! She used to live in Kanto.

 **Brock-** Ding ding ding.

 **Ash-** :P

 **Brock-** Fine. When are you coming?

 **Ash-** ...

I'm on the plane.

:)

 **Brock-** And you're just letting me know NOW?!

 **Ash** \- Well I wasn't planning on saying anything.

It was supposed to be a surprise!

 **Brock-** If only you were here to see my eye-roll.

 **Ash-** I still have to fly through the night. The sunset is so pretty!

 **Brock-** *eye-roll*

 **Ash-** Shut it.

 **Brock-** Alright,

 **Ash-** Before you continue please don't tell anyone else.

If I can't win a Pokemon League then I may as well bring some pizzazz to the friends that did.

 **Brock-** Really? Who beat the Pokemon League?!

 **Ash-** Iris in Unova.

 **Brock-** OoO Wow! Wasn't she the one who called you a child?

 **Ash-** Yeah. You're point?

 **Brock-** :D

 **Ash-** I won't take this abuse! See you tomorrow :P

 **Ash logged off.**


	2. Kanto in Transit

Ash put down his phone, still smiling from the conversation with his old friend. Even though the two had separated their journeys after traveling in Sinnoh, they'd stayed in touch using technology. Actually, Ash kept in touch with all of his old friends like that. Except for one…

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said from the seat next to Ash. He had snuggled up on the seat and dozed off as soon as they'd gotten on the plane, so this was the first that Ash had heard from him in a while. The yellow pokemon was on full alert now, his lightning bolt shaped tail sticking straight up. Ash knew that Pikachu had figured out his thought already, and his questions were usually mind games to get him to admit to something.

"Yes, I was considering messaging May," Ash responded and Pikachu had a smile that seemingly said "I knew it." "It's been a while since I've heard from her, and Serena doesn't have a phone."

Pikachu burst into laughter.

"What?" Ash asked, his cheeks growing red. "Their lives are exciting and I like to hear about their adventures, that's all!" Ash's defense does nothing to stop Pikachu's laughter, and the heads of several other passengers turn their heads at the ruckus.

Finally, Pikachu composes himself and leans onto the armrest between his and Ash's seats, peering over at his trainer's phone. Ash rolls his eyes at his partner, only fueling a mischievous grin on his pokemon's thin face.

"Don't judge me," Ash said. "It's a long trip so we may as well have someone to talk to. What time is it in Hoenn?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded, saying that he had no idea what time it would be in Hoenn.

"Figures," Ash mutters. "Alright, let's see if May's awake."

 **Ash logged on.**

 **Ash-** Hey. What are you up to?

 **May-** Eating out before a Contest :D Can't wait!

What about you? It's been a while! :)

 **Ash-** Not really anything. Pikachu says hi.

 **May-** HI PIKACHU!

"Are you happy?" Ash asked. Pikachu had been nudging him for a while before he finally sent a hello to May.

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded and Ash turned back to his phone, which had just sent him a notification.

 **May-** Serena says hi ;)

 **Ash-** What was the wink for?

 **May** \- :D You know :P

Hold on.

 **Ash-** For what?

May?!

 **May-** Okay, okay. Just had to do something.

What else is happening with you? Other than nothing?

 **Ash-** …

Well, I'm heading back to Kanto.

 **May-** That's something!

 **Ash-** :P

 **May-** :P

Can I call, or are you on the plane?

 **Ash-** On the plane.

 **May-** Typical. You tell everyone that you're going to Kanto while in the process of traveling there! Surprises aren't always good, you know?

 **Ash-** Hmm, maybe you're right. I might have to go message someone.

 **May-** I'm sure you do :P Call me when you land! We'd love to talk to you!

 **Ash-** We'd?!

 **May logged off.**

 **Ash logged off.**

Ash sat back in his seat, trying to hide his small smile from Pikachu.

"Pika,"

"What did she mean by 'we'd?'" Ash asked and Pikachu gave himself a facepalm.

Ash put his phone back into his backpack, feeling exhausted from the day at the airport. He'd been in Alola for so long that he'd almost forgotten how long it took to get on a plane.

This trip home was _long_ overdue.


	3. Hello, Cerulean City!

The sky was still dark when the plane landed. Ash had been planning for it to be later in the morning when they landed, so he was facing a small delema. They sat down in the airport, considering what to do next. Pikachu was dozing off again, having been rudely awakened by the plane landing.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked, eyes half closed.

"No, I did not think that it would be three in the morning when we landed," Ash responded. "Do you want to go see what's open?" Pikachu took his sweet time considering that option. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"Pikachu," he said and climbed into Ash's backpack. Ash grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He re-adjusted his hat and began to walk towards the exit.

They exited the airport to find Cerulean City lit up against the night sky. It had been a long time since Ash was last here, but he remembered it all clearly.

The Cerulean Gym was his second gym battle, and happened to be where the girl he was traveling with, Misty, had left behind to travel. Her sisters were in charge of the gym at that time, and she'd been hoping to not return home until becoming stronger. At least, that's the story Ash knew.

Unfortunately, after their adventures through Johto, Misty ended her journey, and returned to Cerulean City in order to take over the gym. Ash had seen her on her occasional trips to Hoenn.

Suddenly, his phone went off, and Ash was surprised to find that it was from Misty.

 **Misty-** Hey Ash! There's a tournament at the Gym tonight. Ugh. You've...Done stuff like that. Any advice?

 **Ash-** Advice?

 **Misty-** Don't flatter yourself too much. You're the only person I know who's been in eight Pokemon Leagues plus other events.

 **Ash-** Don't lose.

 **Misty-** Thanks.

 **Ash-** Hey, when does this tournament start?

 **Misty-** Ten minutes ago. Something for the young, new trainers who can stay up all night.

Why?

 **Ash logged off.**

"Hey, Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend, who poked his head out of the backpack.

"Pika?"

"How do you feel about a late night battle?"


	4. A Reunion Battle!

Ash ran into the Cerulean Gym, exhausted from running to the Pokemon Center and then over to the gym. He hadn't expected any battle opportunities so he'd only been traveling with Pikachu. The Pokemon Center had been open, to Ash's relief, and he found out a little more about the "tournament."

Apparently, because of the fresh crowd of young trainers, what was supposed to be a tournament was quickly becoming more of a free for all. With that information, Ash chose five more pokemon to have on hand. As he approached the gym it began to sound much more like a free for all, as Nurse joy had said. It also sounded as if there was a large turn out. He didn't see any signs of battle yet, but doubted that it would be long before someone blew through a wall.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, filled with excitement. It had been a little while since their last battle, so Ash expected some excitement. However, while Ash was excited, he felt himself getting a little nervous. He _had_ seen Misty and Brock in Alola, but it had been over a year since. He was quickly realizing how little he'd actually spoken to Misty since her departure in Alola.

"Let's go, buddy!" Ash said, pushing any nervousness aside, and they walked into the gym.

The pair wound through the familiar hallways, following the sound of pumped up trainers to find the battle arena. Suddenly, the sound stopped, exactly as Ash approached the door.

"Pika pikachu."

"Your right," Ash responded. "Silence is not usually a good thing." He opened the door and gasped at the sight.

The extremely large room was packed with trainers and their pokemon to the point where Ash was surprised no one was falling into the pool. The trainers and their pokemon were of all shapes, sizes, and types, an exciting gathering for any trainer.

Ash picked up Pikachu, hoping to prevent them from being separated, and then began to squeeze through the crowd. He made his way towards the center of the room for a glimpse of the battlefield. The Cerulean Gym's battlefield was a large pool with floating square boards in the middle for the non-water pokemon to stand on. There were diving boards on each side, meant for the trainers to stand during a battle. Also, there were bleachers placed on Ash's left and right, for both watching battles and for seating at other events that the gym held.

He scanned the bleachers for a seat, but found them both filled, trainers packed in shoulder to shoulder. It seemed as if the pair would be stuck in the crowd until the start of the battles.

"Welcome, trainers!" a voice that sounded very familiar to Ash suddenly called out. Caught slightly off guard by the familiar voice, Ash turned around to see who it was, and was _very_ shocked at who he saw.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu called out to Tracey, who was standing on the diving board in reserve for challengers.

Tracey traveled with Ash and Misty back when they were in the Orange Islands. He had been working towards being a pokemon watcher. He'd been hoping to meet his hero, Professor Oak, and was excited that Ash knew him. When they parted, Tracey had started working as Professor Oak's assistant and was staying in Kanto. Ash hadn't actually talked to Tracey in a while either, but the whole reason he's in Kanto was to rekindle old relationships, right?

Tracey was in a simple outfit. He was wearing a green tee shirt and black shorts, as usual, plus his red headband. His green hair was still floppy, but a little shorter than the last time that Ash had seen him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and pokemon of all types, it is time for the battling to begin!" Tracey said with enthusiasm and the crowd cheered. "Today, you will be given the opportunity to battle, the one and only, Cerulean City Gym Leader!" His words were met once again with roaring cheers from the crowd. "Anyone will be allowed to challenge, whether experienced or newbie, but beware that there will be no mercy! And, should the challenger be victorious, they will be rewarded greatly.

"Without further adieu, let me introduce, the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty!" Tracey gestured over towards the gym leader's diving board and a spotlight shone on it. A moment later, a girl climbed up onto the diving board and smiled at the screaming crowd.

Misty _certainly had_ changed over the past year and a half. Her orange hair was let down and cut into a bob. She wore a white one-piece bathing suit and a light blue jacket over it. Her feet were bare as she walked gracefully towards the end of the diving board, and she smiled a smile that was determined and happy.

Ash was very surprised by the change in his friend, but focused himself. He needed to be ready to volunteer as challenger!

"Now," Tracey began again once the crowd quieted down. "All we need is a challenger!" Hands flew into the air, Ash's included. Tracey took his time scanning the crowd for a challenger that he deemed worthy. Finally, Tracey seemed ready to make a decision, but then he saw Ash. Tracey suddenly burst into laughter, and everyone in the crowd looked at each other curiously. "You there, with the pikachu on your shoulder! Come on up!"

Tracey gestured at Ash to come up and quickly began to descend from the diving board. Ash squeezed through the crowd, murmuring apologies to anyone he accidentally bumped into. Upon reaching the bottom of the diving board ladder, he was embraced by Tracey, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Good luck, old friend," Tracey whispered, then walked off into the crowd. Ash was smiling now, too, adrenaline rushing through him in anticipation of the coming battle with his friend. He climbed up the ladder, the heavy lighting beating down on him as he ascended.

Ash stepped onto the diving board, being careful not to slip in his sneakers. He looked over at Misty, who seemed surprised. He started to worry that she wouldn't have a good reaction to his sudden arrival, but then she burst into laughter.

"Well, challenger, why don't you tell everyone who you are," Misty said. Ash could tell that she was only teasing him based solely on the mischievous grin spreading on her face.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash said into the crowd of people.

Someone in the crowd felt it necessary to shout out, "Hey! You lost in the Indigo League, the Silver Conference, the Ever Grande Conference, the-"

"Okay, we get it!" Ash said, interrupting his list of failures. This prompted more laughter from Misty.

"Are you ready to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" Misty asked, slightly mocking him.

"Ready!"

"Alrighty then," Tracey said, having approached the side of the pool to Ash's right. "This will be a three-on-three battle, due to many people hoping to challenge, and there will be no time limit. That said, the battle will now begin!"

"You first challenger," Misty offered mischievously.

"Alright! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash commanded and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the mat in the water.

"Pika _pika!_ " Pikachu exclaimed upon landing.

"Pikachu, huh," Misty said thoughtfully. Then, she took a pokeball from a small bag at her feet, which Ash hadn't previously noticed. "Get going, Starmie!" The purple star shaped pokemon emerged from the pokeball and dived into the pool. "Come on, Ash! Hit us with your best shot!"

"We won't hold back! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered and Pikachu released a bolt of energy.

"Starmie, use Bubble Beam!" Misty countered. The two clashed back and forth for a while, both sides slowly wearing down.

Then, Pikachu used Iron tail, hitting Starmie right in its red jewel!

"Oh, no!" Misty cried as Starmie fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" Tracey announced. "That means Pikachu is the winner! Misty, choose your next pokemon!" Misty took a moment to consider her options before finally making her decision.

"Lapras, here's your chance!" Misty shouted. The Lapras splashed into the pool, creating a huge wave, and rocking Pikachu's platform back and forth. Ash knew that Pikachu was getting exhausted, and wanted to avoid any more hits.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu did as commanded, keeping his distance from Lapras. Misty seemed focused on Pikachu's movements and commanded Lapras seconds before Pikachu hit her.

"Lapras, use Confuse Ray!" She shouted and Lapras let loose a purple ray that floated around Pikachu's head.

"No, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded, but he was too late. Pikachu had been afflicted with confusion!

"Ha ha! I have you now! Lapras use Ice Beam!" The beam shot at Pikachu, hitting the tiny pokemon straight in the chest.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Lapras is the winner!" Tracey shouted. "Ash, bring out your next pokemon!" Ash decided to bring out his Rowlet for a partial type advantage. With Rowlet knowing a few grass type moves, and Lapras already being exhausted, it wasn't long before the large pokemon had fainted.

"Golduck, I'm counting on you!" Misty shouted as she hurled the pokemon into battle. Golduck looked ready to battle and Ash pondered his strategy. However, Ash's strategy failed quickly, and Rowlet was quickly taken out.

"Noivern, I choose you!" Ash called out as he threw out his Noivern's pokeball.

"Noivern!" Noivern shouted, floating high above the arena.

"Use Acrobatics!" Ash commanded and Noivern swooped down to hit Golduck.

"Golduck, Water Pulse!" Misty ordered, but she was too late. Noivern crashed into Golduck, pushing them both into the water.

"Now, use Boomburst!" Ash cried to his pokemon. A bright flash of white shone through the room as Noivern attacked Golduck. The two burst back out of the water, floating in midair. Golduck appeared to have taken a beating, and Ash figured that one more hit would finish it.

"Psychic!" Ash was brought out of his thought process by Misty commanding Golduck. Noivern was thrown around in the air by a magenta covered smog, hurt tremendously.

"Noivern!" Ash shouted in shock. "Quick! Dragon Claw!" Noivern went in to hit Golduck, but Misty called out to it before the move hit.

"Water Pulse!" Golduck released a pulsation of water at Noivern. The large sound wave pokemon back into the pool, creating a large splash. Then, Golduck was allowing itself to fall onto Noivern from where it landed in the water as it finished out the move.

"Quickly! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash cried and Noivern stretched out a green claw. Golduck fell right on top of the claw, being damaged significantly. However, it appeared that Noivern could have taken damage as well.

When the smoke finally cleared, Tracey made his final call.


	5. Tracey & Misty

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, that means that the battle is a draw!" Tracey announced.

" _ **What?!**_ " Ash and Misty shouted at the same time. The two had always been very competitive and the battle could have finally settled their old "rivalry."

"Sorry you two, but I think there are more people who want to battle," Tracey said. Ash sighed and began to descend the ladder and Tracey came over again.

"Hey, don't go anywhere, it's been a _long_ time," Tracey said.

"Don't worry," Ash responded. Tracey went back on the diving board and announced that Misty would be allowed a few minutes to prepare her team. Ash noticed a spot on the bleachers and hurried over towards it as fast as he could.

He sat down and settled in for the rest of the battles.

( )

The sun was already up when Ash was finally left alone in the lobby. Him and Pikachu were seated on a bench in the lobby, waiting impatiently for Tracey and Misty to come out. The rest of the battles had been equally eventful and exciting, and Ash enjoyed seeing them.

Finally, Misty and Tracey were coming towards him. Ash didn't expect much from Misty, but she ran up and embraced him tightly. After a moment, she released him and stepped back. Then, she slapped his arm.

"I totally won!" she said angrily and Tracey laughed as he approached.

"No way, Misty!" Ash retorted.

"Alright, children," Tracey said. "Cool down."

" _But I won!"_ they both cried out at the same time. Tracey laughed again and Misty sighed.

"This isn't over," Misty said, pointing accusingly at Ash. "I have to take care of my pokemon." She walked off, leaving the two to watch Misty walk away. Ash turned back to Tracey, who was still watching after Misty, and noticed that his hair was cut shorter than he'd thought. He figured that Misty was a part of Tracey's hair change, considering that they'd spent a lot of time together recently.

"So?" Ash asked, trying not to be accusing of anything. Tracey looked startled and quickly turned to face him. He'd still been watching after where Misty left.

"Huh?! What?! Nothing!" He spat. Then, he sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

 _Is he_ _ **embarrassed**_ _?_ Ash thought to himself. _Maybe the haircut_ _ **wasn't**_ _Misty's idea and was just a mistake._

"Not really," Ash responded, still referring to Tracy's haircut.

"It's a long shot anyway," Tracey muttered. "I mean, what are the chances that she sees me as more than a friend?"

Ash's eyes widened, realizing that he and Tracey were not referring to the same thing.

"Wait," Ash started. "I was talking about your hair. What were you talking about?" Tracey's cheeks were growing redder by the second.

"Not hair!" he finally decided to respond. The two were silent for a few moments as Ash racked his brain for what Tracey actually meant.

Suddenly, Misty walked back over, seemingly oblivious to what had been going on with the boys. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing interesting," Tracey responded. Ash watched their interactions together and noticed how Tracey smiled at Misty when she came in.

Finally, it clicked.

"Oh!" Ash let out a yelp of surprise. "Oh oh oh oh!" Misty gave him a nasty look.

"What is wrong with you?" Misty asked, left eyebrow raised. Ash put a hand over his mouth to hide any more squeals, then shot Misty a thumbs up. Thankfully, Tracey took control of the situation.

"Ash, you're looking kinda pale, do you need something?" Tracey asked him, nodding his head not-so-subtly towards the door.

"Air?" Ash said, guessing what Tracey meant by nodding towards the door. He nodded in yes. "Yes, air is what I need."

"Let's get you some!" Tracey responded and began to lead Ash outside. "Is she watching?"

Ash snuck a peek back at Misty, who was watching them with raised eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Great," Tracey said sarcastically. "Just keep walking." They both walked outside of the gym, peeking over their shoulders to see whether Misty was following them. From what they could tell, she'd stayed inside. Once they were a little ways away from the gym, Ash whipped around to Tracey.

"Tracey!" Ash whisper-shouted. "You _like_ Misty?!" Tracey shrugged. "Wh-wh-wh-when?! H-how?! I-I need to sit down!" He slid down the wall and onto the sidewalk, staring off into the distance.

Tracey slid down next to Ash, always the caring friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," Ash said, reflecting on all of the times that he'd spent with both Tracey and Misty. He was quickly realizing that they'd be great for each other. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good!" Tracey responded, relieved.

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so," Tracey said. "She's pretty vocal about things like that, so I'd expect her to say something if she knew."

"Right," Ash said. "We should go back." Tracey nodded then helped Ash up. The two waltzed back into the gym, eyes peeled for Misty. She walked into the room from somewhere else, holding two cups of coffee.

"Come on!" Misty encouraged them. "Wake up and let's go out! While the master of adventures is here we might as well go on one!" She practically shoved the mugs into the boys' hands, then began to rush out of the gym, leaving Ash and Tracey to follow.


	6. The Care Center

**May-** You still alive?

 **Ash-** Yeah.

I went to battle Misty.

 **May-** This early in the morning?

 **Ash-** There was a late night battle match for trainers.

 **May-** Oh, so the new trainers that can stay up all night.

 **Ash-** Eeup.

 **May-** Sounds fun.

We won the contest!

 **Ash-** Yaaaaay!

 **May-** Yeah! It wasn't anything special, but it was so fun to actually _perform_ with Serena.

Actually, I should tell you something…

 **Ash-** What?

What's wrong? You sounded worried.

MAY!?

 **May-** We're going to Alola~!

 **Ash-** What?!  
That's awesome!

When do you leave?

 **May-** I'm not sure yet, but we might be able to meet you there, if you're back. :D

 **Ash-** Sounds great!

 **May-** So, any news from Kanto?

 **Ash-** Tracey likes Misty.

 **May-** Less intense Brock and the orange haired girl?

 **Ash-** Yeah…

 **May-** Whoa! Well, I'm not totally surprised ;) They were always kinda cute.

From the stories that you told I always thought that you two would end up together.

It sounds silly though now after your Kalos journey ;P

 **Ash-** What?! How could you ever think of me and Misty together?!

 **May-** Because she obviously liked you, duh. You really need to work on being less dense. Sometimes it's scary.

You still there?

 **Ash-** …

 **May-** Ha ha! Ash Ketchum speechless.

I have to go. Talk to you later! Don't forget to call! :P

 **Ash-** Wait! You can't just say something like that and then leave!

 **May logged off.**

 **Ash logged off.**

"Who are you messaging?" Misty asked, leaning over Ash's shoulder. Ash quickly turned the phone off and put it away in his backpack, where Pikachu was peacefully napping.

"May. She says she's going to Alola," Ash responded. Misty smiled.

"With the Kalosian girl?" her tone hinted at mockery, and Ash's cheeks grew red in response. Misty laughed and ran ahead of him and Tracey. They'd been walking for half an hour without any sign of Brock's Care Center. Ash would have been more frustrated at the duration of their journey, but he was enjoy the beauty of Cerulean City.

A year earlier, as the story was told to Ash, Brock was approached by an Alolan woman. She was very happy and wearing bright colors, not looking at all professional. She'd introduced herself as Mizuki and made Brock a proposition.

She'd been running a successful business for a few months and wanted to expand it. She called it a Care Center for pokemon abandoned by trainers, or harmed in some other way. Once the pokemon recovered from their experiences, they would be given several different options. They could be adopted by a new trainer, released back into the wild, or stay in the center to help the other pokemon. It worked in coordination with the Aether Foundation, who Ash was _very_ acquainted with, and had had many successes. Now, the Care Center in Kanto had become very popular, and it kept Brock busy.

"Finally!" Misty exclaimed from further up the street. "We made it!" Ash couldn't see the building yet due to other buildings in the way, so he ran to meet Misty and get a glimpse of the center.

"Oh, wow," Ash muttered, staring at the building in awe. It was a lot bigger than he'd expected. He'd thought that it would be closer to the size of a Pokemon Center. However, it was closer to the size of _two_ Pokemon Centers. It was made out of bricks and its design slightly resembled that of a Thrifty Megamart. There were many large windows, and large glass double doors as the entrance. Above the entrance was a sign with a pokeball with a pink heart around it, the logo of the Care Centers.

"Yeah, it's pretty huge," Tracey said, walking up next to Ash and Misty.

"Pika pika," Pikachu whispered from Ash's backpack. He must've woken up to see the center. The three walked into the large building, anticipation swelling in Ash's stomach. If not anticipation then hunger, which would also make sense.

The inside of the center was as glamorous as the outside. They walked into a beautiful lobby area. The walls had light blue wallpaper with little ducklett on it, and the floor was hard wood. There were several blue couches and chairs, and the front desk straight across from the door.

They approached the front desk to see a young girl sitting in the chair on her phone. She was wearing an orange floral patterned shirt and cream colored shorts. Her black hair was done up into two braids and were resting on her shoulders. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her grey eyes were plagued with a hint of worry.

"Hey, Ailey!" Misty greeted the girl, Ailey, and Ash finally remembered her. Lillie had mentioned her since Ailey's mother was the founder of the Care Center. Ash figured that because of Mizuki's cooperations with the Aether Foundation that Ailey had met Lillie's family.

Ailey looked slightly surprised. "Misty! Tracey! Hi!" She stood up quickly. "Aww, what an adorable Pikachu!" Ailey came around the desk to look at Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. Then, she reached a hand up to rub Pikachu's cheek. "Wow, he's so healthy and well taken care of!"

"Ailey!" a voice suddenly scolded. Ailey giggled and retracted her hand, turning to look at the speaker. Ash was incredibly surprised to see Gladion stalking into the lobby. He was still dressed relatively the same as the last time that Ash had seen him, and still wore the same sour expression. "Don't be creepy."

"Don't be so sour," Ailey retorted, ending the argument. Then, tan green haired boy ran in, smiling broadly.

"Hey guys! Who are the people?" the boy said. He was wearing a black tee shirt and orange swim trunks, plus flip flops.

"Oh, right!" Ailey exclaimed, shifting her attention back to the trio. "Sorry," Then, she turned to Ash. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum fro-"

"Oh my Arceus you're Ash?!" Ailey suddenly exclaimed. Ash watched everyone roll their eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Who are we so excited about?" the tan boy asked.

"Come on, Hau, you know of him. _Every_ friend we have has encountered him on his journey of failing to be a pokemon master!" Ash cleared his throat loudly. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Great!" Ailey said, still seemingly filled with excitement, which the boy, Hau, quickly began to mimic.

"They seem _way_ too happy for your liking," Ash teased Gladion, who simply hmphed in response.

"Good to see you all again, but we are looking for Brock. Do you know where he is?" Misty asked, her eyes filled with a hint of mischief.

"Yeah," Ailey responded. "He's in the playroom. I'll take you guys there." She then turned back to Gladion. "You and Hau go check on the others, okay?" Gladion rolled his eyes but complied anyway, leading Hau out of the lobby.

"This way," Ailey said and they followed her to the playroom.


	7. Brock & Eevee

Ash followed Ailey as she led the trio of trainers through the center's hallways. They were decorated a little differently than the lobby. It's wallpaper was light yellow with pictures of heliolisk on it, and the floor was dark wood.

Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder, leaning out so far that Ash was worried that he'd fall off! Misty had kept the same mischievous expression since they'd left the gym, and Tracey was the only normal person there.

They passed by several dark wooden doors until finally stopping. Ailey opened the door, revealing a large room with walls made of glass. The room overlooked Route 24, giving a marvelous view of the river that ran through the area. The room itself was perfect for play, filled with toys to fit a variety of different pokemon. There was a large orange rug in the middle of the room with rose and yellow colored pillows for lounging.

There was roughly a dozen pokemon in the room, each playing with each other on the toys or on the rug. Standing in the middle of the rug was Brock, speaking to a ducklett, a rattata, and a cubone.

Brock looked very similar to the last time Ash had seen him. His brown hair was sticking up in spikes, and he was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest. He has on long brown pants and sneakers, and his eyes were still the same expressionless lines. He looked over at the group that had just entered.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash, Misty, and Tracey all exclaimed in unison. Brock seemed surprised, but smiled warmly at them.

"Hey, everyone," Brock said happily. Ash was happy too. It wasn't every day that he was in the same room as most of his friends, and was hit by a bit of nostalgia. "Misty looks like she's up to something."

Misty's smile widened. "Oh, I am."

"Great," Brock responded very nonchalantly. "What are you all up to?"

"Seeing your place for the first time!" Ash said. "Can we get a grand tour?"

"Pika pika?" Pikachu chimed in.

"Yes," Brock said, gaining enthusiasm. "Ailey, will you please watch the pokemon?"

"Of course!" Ailey exclaimed then playfully picked up Cubone. The tiny pokemon squealed happily.

"Great!" Brock said then gestured towards the door. "Let us begin the tour!"

The gang were able to catch up on the events of the past two years while exploring the massive Care Center. There were twelve different "bedrooms" for the pokemon staying there, each with around four beds to a room. There were also an additional four bedrooms for humans. One Brock lived in full-time, and the other three were in use by Hau, Gladion, and Ailey. Then, there were several playrooms, filled with different types of toys, and a large dining room. The kitchen was huge and filled with pokemon food made from Brock's own recipes.

Ash also learned a little more about what Brock had been up to. After journeying with Ash, Brock went back to Kanto and decided to make his living off of his pokemon food rather than being a gym leader. The gym was therefore passed down to his oldest brother, Forrest, who'd been inspired to specialize in Rock-types because of Brock.

Brock had also gone on a total of 35 dates since Ash left. 20 of them were first dates while the other 15 were to his last girlfriend, of who broke up with him upon moving to Kalos. Ash knew about that girl, Anastasia, who hurt Brock really bad when she left to pursue contests. He emailed her every once in a while to check in, but she never responded.

The group ended the tour outside of a door on the far side of the center. Brock seemed to be pushing them away from the door, even though they hadn't been in the room.

"We should go back this way," Brock said, clearly nervous and anxious. "The kitchen is filled with food."

"Wait," Misty said and Brock froze in place. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah right," Misty continued to pester him. "And I still have faith that Ash will win a League."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "I know that I've lost a lot, but this is getting excessive!" Misty shrugged and moved on.

"She's right," Tracey chimed in.

"I'm right."

"Ugh, you're always right," Brock moaned. "Fine," he turned to the door. "Just be gentle. Less evil, Misty."

"Okay," Misty agreed reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked and Ash nodded in agreement to the question.

"You'll see."

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned in confusion. Brock ignored the pokemon and opened the door.

They walked into a glammed up version of the other bedrooms. There was only one bed. It was very large, fluffy, and colored a mint green. Toys filled the room, merging a bedroom with a playroom. There were several large windows, letting in a large amount of sunlight.

Perched on a climbing toy, gazing out the window, was an eevee. It looked troubled as it basked in the sunlight, and didn't appear to have done much considering the neatness of the room.

"Hey, Eevee," Brock said in a happy, soothing tone. "Do you want to come and meet some people?" Eevee didn't move, nor acknowledge that it even heard Brock.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed and hopped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu wait!" Ash whisper-shouted at his pokemon, but Pikachu continued its pursuit. He climbed up the toy and sat next to Eevee.

"This'll be a good test for him," Brock whispered to the group, who were all intently watching the two pokemon.

Pikachu happily greeted Eevee with a wide smile. Eevee turned his head to take a look at Pikachu. The suspense levels were high as everyone waited to see the response. Then…

Eevee grunted, turned his head back towards the window, and rested his head on his brown paws.

Brock sighed, clearly disappointed. He gestured to the group that they should leave. "I'll be back Eevee." Eevee didn't acknowledge Brock once again. The group huddled together in the hall and Brock closed the door after Pikachu hurried out.

"That's the eevee?" Ash asked, remembering the message from Brock about an eevee. Brock nodded somberly.

"Wow," Tracey, Ash, and Misty sighed in unison. Suddenly, Misty's smile returned.

"Brock? Where did Eevee come from?" she asked mischievously.

"In a ditch outside of Celadon City," Brock answered. "Why?"

"Because, we might be able to go through with my idea, and find out more about Eevee!" Misty exclaimed then started to run off. "Come! We shall plan!"

"Plan what?!" the three boys questioned in unison.

"An adventure," Misty started. "In the old Team Rocket hideout!"


End file.
